Encrucijada
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Que Isabella enfrentara su pasado le permitiría a un grupo de niños tener un futuro. ¿Podrá dejar de lado el miedo y el orgullo? ¿Podrá arriesgarse a abrir la caja de Pandora?. Two shot. TH. The happiness story contest.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Happiness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Encrucijada

**Autor: **dark warrior 1000

**Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**Summary: **Que Isabella enfrentara su pasado le permitiría a un grupo de niños tener un futuro. ¿Podrá dejar de lado el miedo y el orgullo? ¿Podrá arriesgarse a abrir la caja de Pandora?

**Rating: **T

**Nota del Autor: **todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Encrucijada**

**_Fear_**

Jake apretó ligeramente mi brazo tratando de animarme. Ambos sabíamos que el nuestro era un caso prácticamente perdido pero necesitábamos intentarlo, agotar todas las chances disponibles antes de jugar la última carta, una que me negaba a utilizar.

- Bells tranquila, tal vez tengamos suerte y no haya necesidad ni siquiera de evaluarlo- me dijo tratando de reconfortarme. Conocía bien mi historia, a fin de cuentas fue a él a quien recurrí dos años atrás, cuando destrozaron mi corazón. Fue el quien me confortó, quien secó mis lágrimas, quien me ayudó a salir de la oscuridad día a día... el y los niños.

Lo miré con ternura. Mi amigo era como un niño grande, sus ojos brillantes, siempre dispuesto a ver lo bueno de la vida a pesar de las dificultades que había atravesado. Yo había sido así tiempo atrás, pero la vida me había pasado factura y en algún lugar del camino había perdido la mirada inocente, el realismo mágico que te permite confiar en que todo saldrá bien… el dolor y el miedo a salir lastimada los habían desplazado.

Golpeamos la puerta de la oficina del gerente del banco y entramos como nos había indicado la secretaria apostada en la recepción - Jake, Bella- nos saludó gentilmente el señor Taylor- Siéntense por favor.

El ambiente se notaba tenso, sin poder contenerme le pregunté- ¿Ha conseguido que nos extiendan el plazo de la hipoteca?

Nos miró con una expresión de verdadera pena- Lamentablemente no, y les aseguro que Ben va a asesinarme por ello. La deuda pertenece a un holding - emitiendo un suspiro agregó- ustedes ya están atrasados y si no efectúan un pago antes de fin de mes, el titular de la hipoteca estará en condiciones de ejecutarla.

- ¿Así sin más?- pregunté mortificada- ¿Realmente no podemos hacer nada?

- Son las condiciones que aceptaron cuando firmaron el contrato- nos dijo con tristeza. El conocía bien la causa de nuestro atraso. Seis meses antes había llegado a nuestra casa-hogar tres hermanitos en absoluto estado de abandono, mantenerlos con vida nos había costado todos nuestros fondos y los que pudimos recaudar de la comunidad. Cada uno de los voluntarios que trabajaban con nosotros, entre ellos Ben el hijo mayor del señor Taylor, pasamos días y días en el hospital mientras los pequeños luchaban por sobrevivir.

- ¿Sin importar que solo falten los dos últimos pagos?- preguntó Jake sin poder aceptar que la cruel realidad nos había tomado por asalto dejándonos sin posibilidades de maniobra.

- Si me lo preguntas a mi yo creo que es una absoluta injusticia lo que les está sucediendo, pero las órdenes son claras. O se realiza el pago en término o se ejecuta la propiedad - le respondió con tono paternal- ¡Las corporaciones no tienen piedad, hijo!

Jake lo miró con ojos acuosos y con voz estrangulada - ¿Saben ellos para que se usa la casa?

- Lo más lamentable de todo es que si- y cerrando los ojos agregó dándole el golpe final- Jake, al holding dueño de la hipoteca lo único que le interesa es el dinero, como hacen para conseguirlo, a quien pisotean para hacerlo o a quien destruyen en el camino no les importa- Mi amigo asintió con tristeza, difícilmente le entraba en la cabeza que detrás de un frío escritorio un impersonal funcionario de una corporación pudiera tomar la decisión de dejar a quince niños en la calle, sin que le temblara el pulso... pero era lo que nos estaba sucediendo…

Pensé en cada uno de nuestros pequeños, los más grandes tenían alrededor de diez años y Seth, el benjamín mimado, solo dos. Cada uno era especial a su manera, todos y cada uno de ellos habían recobrado la luz en su mirada a fuerza del amor y la dedicación que le brindaban cada uno de los voluntarios y nosotros mismos.

Apreté ligeramente el brazo de Jake intentando confortarlo, sabiendo bien que poco podía aportar. Jacob siempre había soñado con ayudar a los demás, tratando de devolver en alguna medida lo que otros habían hecho por el, entre ellos mi padre y su mejor amigo Bill, quien lo había adoptado años atrás. Él había sido uno de esos niños abandonados, hambriento, carente de afecto, resentido y a la defensiva como un animal herido.

- Señor Taylor cree que podremos conseguir alguna otra propiedad con lo que nos quede después de la ejecución.

El meneó la cabeza negativamente- No creo que los buitres les dejen mucho- me respondió- Bella quiero que tengan esto- me dijo entregándome un sobre- el personal del banco a hecho una colecta para ustedes, no alcanza para cubrir ni una mínima parte de lo que se debe pero..

- Gracias- lo interrumpí- cualquier cosa que consigamos es importante para nosotros.

- De veras lo siento chicos- nos dijo levantándose de su escritorio para acompañarnos a la puerta.

Conocía bien a Jake, prácticamente crecimos como hermanos, este proyecto era su vida. Podía sentir como se debatía interiormente entre presionarme o no. Cuando me tomó de la mano supe que había tomado la decisión, no podía resignarse a perder el hogar o mejor dicho que los pequeños salieran lastimados otra vez - Bells vamos a tener que usarlo- me dijo.

Lo miré con tristeza- sabes lo que significa para mi hacerlo.

Se lo veía desolado, el día de hoy representaría un antes y un después para él- si lo se y me siento una mierda por forzarte, pero realmente lo necesitamos.

- Me juré a mi misma que jamás lo tocaría- le dije, me sentía tan desolada y abrumada como él.

- Bells- me interrumpió- hay cosas que son más importantes que nosotros mismos. Solo es dinero. No lo usarás para ti, es para los pequeños- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro- Sabes que vendería un riñón por esos niños. Bella, no podemos abandonarlos ahora cuando han avanzado tanto y funcionamos como una familia. Los destrozaríamos, volverían a sentir todo el peso del abandono de nuevo. Hemos luchado tanto, no permitas que el orgullo o el miedo te ganen. ¡Haz lo correcto, por favor!- me suplicó.

- Dame unos días para hacerme a la idea- le pedí. El simplemente asintió sin decir nada más.

Sentada el jardín esa noche suspiré pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que Jake me había dicho. Mi lado racional lo comprendía perfectamente y hasta le daba la razón, el problema era mi lado emocional. Sólo era dinero, supuestamente era mío, al fin y al cabo estaba en una fucking cuenta a mi nombre… Edward me lo había depositado poco después de despedirnos dos años atrás, pero me resistía a usarlo. Me sentiría sucia si lo hiciera… como si hubiera pagado por mis servicios o aceptara su chantaje para permitirle acercarse de nuevo...

Cerré los ojos, los recuerdos todavía me dolían… le había entregado mi corazón y el lo destrozó sin piedad… Sus palabras reverberaban en mis oídos…

- Lo que tenemos es justo lo que quiero, lo pasamos bien cuando estamos juntos Bella, no busco otra cosa- me dijo la noche en que finalmente me armé de valor y le confesé que lo amaba.

- Edward eso no es algo que ni tu ni yo podamos manejar- le respondí dolida

El se quedó pensativo para luego decirme- Bella, no eres la única mujer con la que estoy…- Las lágrimas anegaron mis ojos mientras sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba trozo a trozo - Nunca te prometí exclusividad.

Sentía mi cuerpo en carne viva, su abrazo me dolía y lo único que deseaba era alejarme, correr y llorar hasta que no me quedara una sola lágrima. El era el único para mi, el hombre que había despertado a la mujer que llevo adentro, el hombre con el que descubrí la pasión y el deseo… mi primer hombre… pero yo era nada, una más de las mujeres que calentaban su cama…

Como una autómata me deshice de sus brazos y con lentitud tomé mi ropa. Me encerré en el baño minutos, horas… no lo sé. Cuando me sentí con suficiente fuerza abrí la puerta. Edward estaba sentado en la cama. Se levantó de un salto y trato de acercarse a mi. Con un gesto lo detuve- no te acerques por favor- le dije

El me miró atónito- se que estas molesta pero hablemos Bella- me dijo con ese tono seductor que lograba nublarme la conciencia

- No hay nada más que decir Edward- le respondí con tristeza.

- No quiero que te vayas- su voz sonaba vacilante, casi podría decir ahogada- tenemos una química espectacular, ¿Por qué quieres arruinar lo que tenemos?

- Edward, lo que me propones no es lo que quiero para mi- Sin decir una palabra más caminé hasta la puerta y salí de allí sin mirar atrás.

Al día siguiente llegó un hermoso ramo de flores a la oficina donde trabajaba con una tarjeta que decía

_Hablemos, no quiero perderte._

_EC._

Los presentes se fueron acumulando durante la semana, me llegaban a todas horas marroquinería, perfumes, joyas siempre acompañados de la misma tarjeta.

_Hablemos, no quiero perderte._

_EC_

La gota que llenó el vaso fue cuando me llegó una caja con un gran moño conteniendo una notificación de transferencia en cuenta por una suma de dinero astronómica para alguien como yo, ni en diez años de trabajo lograría ahorrar semejante cantidad. Esta vez la nota era distinta

_Puedo darte todo lo que desees._

_Arrasa las tiendas de la ciudad, cómprate un auto, lo que quieras..._

_No seas terca, hablemos._

_EC_

Podía darme cualquier cosa que se me antojara, el monto de su cuenta bancaria era el límite y no me alcanzaría toda una vida para consumirla, pero se equivocaba de cabo a rabo, porque lo que no podía entregarme era lo que yo realmente deseaba, su corazón.

Por un instante sentí pena por él, pero pronto esa pena se convirtió en alarma. Tenía que dar vuelta la página o enloquecería… necesitaba hacer un corte drástico a toda esta mierda. Edward no me quería como yo lo quería a él, me lo había dejado claro y me tentaría hasta lo infinito para salirse con la suya. Era un hombre acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que deseaba y en sus términos. Necesitaba poner distancia, necesitaba protegerme.

Llamé a Jake y le pedí ayuda. Llené una caja con cada una de las cosas que me habían llegado, extendí un cheque a su nombre por la suma que me había depositado. Envié todo de vuelta el día que abandoné Nueva York.

Mi visión de la vida cambió radicalmente después del "episodio Edward Cullen", como Jake solía llamarlo. Perdí esa inocencia que te permite confiar en los otros. Me acostumbré a levantar mis defensas para no volver a salir lastimada.

En todos estos meses no había vuelto a saber nada de Edward, excepto que nunca había cobrado el cheque y que el dinero seguía allí. Jake lo había descubierto por casualidad cuando intentábamos pagar la cuenta del hospital para traer a Seth y sus hermanos a casa.

- Bells ¿como mierda es que tienes 20.000 dólares en tu cuenta?- me preguntó a boca de jarro.

Después que el corazón prácticamente se me saliera por la boca a causa de la impresión me sinceré con el respecto al origen del dinero. En ese momento estuvimos de acuerdo en que no debíamos usarlo...

Ahora las cosas eran distintas, realmente lo necesitábamos para mantener la casa-hogar pero mi instinto de supervivencia me advertía que era un error tomarlo, abrir otra vez la caja de Pandora... ¡Santo cielo sería preferible vender un riñón!

Los rostros de cada uno de los pequeños inundaron mi mente... momentos de gloria como cuando sonreían confiados por primera vez, cuando corrían hasta alguno de nosotros buscando un abrazo que los confortara, sus rostros ansiosos cuando les leíamos alguna historia, sus travesuras con las que nos ponían los pelos de punta, sus preguntas y contestaciones que te dejaban con la boca abierta, el amor con el que me habían recibido cuando llegué destrozada...

La suerte estaba echada, el camino elegido... por cada uno de ellos, por Jake y de alguna manera también por mi misma...

Jake tiene razón, hay cosas que son más importantes que nosotros mismos... el hogar lo es, los niños lo son...

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿usarlo sin más o avisarle que lo utilizaría?

¿Qué debo hacer?

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

¿Les gustó?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Happiness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Encrucijada

**Autor: **dark warrior 1000

**Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**Summary: **Que Isabella enfrentara su pasado le permitiría a un grupo de niños tener un futuro. ¿Podrá dejar de lado el miedo y el orgullo? ¿Podrá arriesgarse a abrir la caja de Pandora?

**Rating: **T

**Nota del Autor: **todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Encrucijada**

_**Moving on**_

Sentado en sus oficinas en pleno Rockefeller Center Edward Cullen no daba abasto para responder la chorrera de mails y llamados que le entraban sin cesar a sus BlackBerry, tres para ser más precisos, y a su notebook de última generación. Estaba agotado. La semana había sido tremenda, tenía un jetlag de puta madre luego de su viaje relámpago a Sidney, los compromisos reagendados se le habían acumulado, las reuniones se sucedían sin cesar… estaba a punto de colapsar. Necesitaba nacer de nuevo y encarar su vida en forma distinta o al menos unos días de vacaciones en forma urgente.

Tenía más dinero que lo que podría llegar a gastar en su vida y día a día trabajaba sin descanso para que aumentara. Esta era la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado. La misma que habían llevado su abuelo y su padre. Un ligero estremecimiento acompañó el pensamiento… siempre había actuado como se esperaba del heredero de Carlisle Cullen, sin cuestionarse nunca si era realmente lo que deseaba para si… por inercia.

Podía escuchar la voz de su padre diciéndole al teléfono _"Claro que me gustaría estar contigo y con tu madre en la cena de navidad, pero tengo responsabilidades importantes que debo atender" _o _"Lo siento hijo, te aseguro que tu próximo cumpleaños lo pasaremos juntos". _La posición siempre había sido clara… los negocios estaban primero, un Cullen se debía por entero a sus empresas.

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo distrajo por un segundo de la vorágine y de sus oscuros pensamientos– El café que me pidió y su correspondencia atrasada, señor- le indicó su secretaria depositando una gruesa pila de sobres en su escritorio. Podía ser un perro mujeriego, pero algo tenía claro… las secretarias no tenían que ser lindas, tenían que ser eficientes. Eso era lo único que te facilitaba un poco la vida.

¡_Mierda que cantidad de cosas se acumulan en tan solo tres días!_ pensó. Les dio un vistazo rápido y estuvo a punto de arrojarlas al cesto de la basura sin siquiera revisarlos, estaba seguro que como siempre serían propagandas y propagandas intentando venderle algún objeto lujoso y absolutamente inútil al soltero de oro. Una esquela le llamó la atención. Buscó el remitente y los ojos se le pusieron como platos, Isabella Swan.

Extrañamente y muy a su pesar, la recordaba perfectamente. Las mujeres eran en su vida aves de paso, como venían se iban, su memoria de largo plazo directamente las deleteaba sin más… pero con ella no había sido así. Aún hoy le perseguía en sueños la desolada expresión en sus hermosos ojos cuando se marchó. Viéndolo a la distancia se había mandado una cagada monumental con la chica, Bella no era como las otras. Lamentablemente lo entendió demasiado tarde, cuando la había perdido. De alguna manera la admiraba por no dejarse pisotear y abandonarlo, pero le dolía. Tal vez por orgullo, tal vez porque de alguna manera sabía que a su lado la vida hubiera sido distinta, tal vez porque extrañaba esa mezcla de inocencia, humor, sexualidad y carisma que lo embrujaron…

Edward no era inocente, había dejado de serlo muchos años atrás cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de quienes se acercaban a él lo hacían buscando obtener algún beneficio. Cuando la conoció, se dio cuenta desde el primer momento que era peligrosa, disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas y sin estridencias, reía hasta las lágrimas cuando algo le parecía gracioso, puchereaba e incluso lloraba cuando algo la entristecía sin importarle una mierda si se le corría o no el maquillaje, era capaz de entrar a una cafetería solo para comprar algo de comer y dárselo a alguno de los homeless que recorrían las calles… Tenía un aura y una intensidad que se te metía bajo la piel.

Por eso siempre la tuvo a raya, a pesar de si mismo y de lo mucho que disfrutaba cada vez que se encontraban. Por eso se sintió vacío cuando se separaron e hizo todo lo que pudo para recomponer la relación y no perderla, pero ella lo rechazó justamente y sin piedad marchándose dios sabe a donde… ¿Cuánto había pasado? Dos años, dos años y medio… no lo recordaba con claridad.

Abrió el sobre sin saber muy bien que esperar, ella tenía la virtud de sorprenderlo siempre…

_Hola Edward, espero que te encuentres bien después de todo este tiempo. Supongo que debe sorprenderte tener noticias mías después de tanto tiempo. _

_Realmente medite mucho antes de escribirte pero me parecía que era justo hacerlo (sigo teniendo todo un tema con eso de lo que es correcto y lo que está mal). Hace unos meses atrás, casi por casualidad me di cuenta que a pesar que te envié junto al resto de las cosas un cheque a tu nombre por el monto del depósito que habías realizado a mi nombre, nunca recuperaste ese dinero._

_La verdad es que agradezco al cielo que no lo hayas hecho y como siempre digo los caminos del destino son insondables, las cosas pasan de cierta manera por alguna razón a pesar que no seamos capaces de descubrir ese porque._

_Espero que no te enojes mucho pero lo he usado para una buena causa. Lo he donado en tu nombre a una casa hogar en la que vivo. Adjunto a esta nota te envío el recibo para que puedas deducirlo de tus impuestos, que supongo que a estas alturas serán cada vez más enormes. Siempre admiré esa capacidad de Midas que tienes, puedes hacer brotar dinero de las piedras. _

_Quiero darte las gracias en nombre mío y de quienes has ayudado._

_Bella_

Me quedé perplejo, ¿casa hogar? ¿en que diablos se había metido? Haciendo un poco de memoria recordé la bendita caja que recibí esa tarde de mierda. Bella me devolvió cada uno de las cosas que le había enviado. Por primera vez en toda mi puta vida había comprado yo mismo los regalos y ella me los tiraba en la cara con una simple nota:

_Gracias pero realmente no puedo aceptarlos._

_No hay nada más que decir, Edward, la realidad habla por si misma._

_Cuídate mucho, espero que algún día puedas encontrar a alguien con quien desees compartir tu vida._

_Bella._

Ella se había ido y me había dejado atrás pero ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad, al menos sabía donde mierda estaba… bien, me tomaría esos putos días de vacaciones. Tenía el motivo perfecto para tranquilizar a mi conciencia workaholic y volver a verla.

Me sentía raro manejando el trasto alquilado por el pequeño pueblo rumbo a la famosa casa hogar. Había investigado un poco de que venía la cosa cuando llegué y se me cayó la mandíbula cuando supe que ella vivía en una casa de albergue para niños y lo que hacían allí. Isabella era definitivamente una persona especial, sabía como llenar de luz a quienes la rodeaban. ¡Dios, como mierda había dejado escapar esa luz de mi vida!

Mi primer impulso era presentarme, cargármela al hombro y secuestrarla. Pero mi lado racional me mantenía a raya. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, necesitaba verla antes de presentarme, chequear que se había hecho de ella, darme cuenta de que me pasaba a mi cuando la tenía cerca. La estaba idealizando, lo sabía bien, me urgía comprobar que ella era realmente tal y como la visualizaba en mi mente.

Estacioné el auto lejos de la entrada de la casa, caminé hasta ella y me introduje en el jardín. Oculto entre los árboles que rodeaban la zona de juegos para niños que estaba vacía me dispuse a observar con tranquilidad.

Una auto familiar medio destartalado ingresó por el camino principal y se detuvo cerca de la casa. Mi respiración simplemente se detuvo cuando vi bajar a quien lo conducía, Isabella. Ella estaba mucho más hermosa que lo que mi pobre memoria recordaba. Mis partes privadas se retorcieron cuando sin saberlo me mostró su glorioso trasero al inclinarse para sacar algunas cosas del asiento de atrás, ciertamente el asunto químico seguía igual.

Saltaron del interior del vehículo media docena de pequeños y corrieron a abrazar a un chico alto que salió a recibirlos. El los contuvo con dificultad, eran una tromba y luego de unos segundos bajó las escaleras acercándose al vehículo, o mejor dicho a ella. Mi lado territorial se disparó cuando la abrazó por la cintura para correrla un poco y así poder ayudarla a descargar los paquetes. Literalmente vi todo rojo… quería ser yo el que la abrazara… quería ser yo el que la ayudara… Caminé unos pasos para tranquilizarme y me senté abatido en un columpio que colgaba de uno de los árboles.

Un tirón en mi camisa me saco de la nebulosa de mi pensamiento- Hola, ¿eres un extraño?- me preguntó una pequeña surgida de dios sabe que agujero. La miré sin entender y ella me repitió la pregunta- ¿eres un extraño?

- Supongo que si- le contesté inseguro temiendo que saliera gritando en busca de ayuda.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que me hizo recordar mucho a Bella- ¡que mala suerte!- exclamó

No entendía que demonios se le cruzaba por esa cabecita de manera que le pregunté - ¿por qué?

Ella clavó en mi su mirada inocente y me respondió- Bella me dijo que nunca, nunca, nunca tengo que hablar con extraños- y ruborizándose un poco agregó- entonces como voy a decirte si me prestas el columpio.

Una extraña calidez me recorrió el pecho y sonriendo le contesté- Princesa el columpio es todo tuyo.

- Gracias- me replicó pero al instante se tapó la boca con una de sus manos y suspirando ahogado me miró con aprensión- huy, ya lo hice de nuevo.

- ¿Deberías estar aquí solita, princesa?- le pregunté. Se puso del color de una granada y movió negativamente su cabeza, sin decir nada. Levanté sugestivamente una de mis cejas.

- No te preocupes- le respondí guiñándole un ojo mientras me alejaba rumbo a la casa- será nuestro secreto, pero vuelve pronto adentro.

Subí las escaleras del porche y toque la campana, un niño pequeño me abrió la puerta y me franqueó la entrada, no tendría más de tres años. De pie en el recibidor pude ver a Bella que se acercaba corriendo, totalmente enfocada y concentrada en el pequeño mientras le decía- Seth, quedamos en que no tienes que abrir la puerta - se agachó lo suficiente como para ponerse a su altura y le dijo- Jake, los chicos más grandes o yo hacemos eso- besó su mejilla, levantó su mirada hacia mi y literalmente se congeló en el lugar.

- Edward- gimió un tanto angustiada,

- Isabella- la saludé tratando de tranquilizarla- Quiero que hablemos.

Ella se puso de pie y asintió en silencio- espérame en la sala un minuto, esa puerta al final del pasillo- me indicó- déjame que deje a Seth con alguno de los voluntarios y busque a Jake.

Mientras esperaba en la sala, me causaba mucha gracia escuchar los murmullos de los pequeños que se agolpaban tras la puerta intentando espiarme… hacían brotar mi lado infantil, me moría de ganas de abrir la puerta de golpe y gritar un buuuuuu para asustarlos y que salieran corriendo.

Escuché una voz masculina que fingiendo ser un ogro les decía- Mmmmm que tenemos por aquí, niños curiosos, mmmm me los quiero comer.

Sonreí cuando reconocí la voz de la pequeña que había encontrado fuera peguntando- ¿y a las niñas también te las vas a comer?

- Siiiiiiii- le respondió con voz más cavernosa que antes y con eso estalló una tormenta de gritos y corridas que se fueron alejado. Sonreí involuntariamente.

El chico que había visto más temprano entró en la sala. Extendiendo su mano me saludó- Hola, eres Edward ¿no? - asentí en silencio al tiempo que se la estrechaba - me llamó Jake. Lo miré con ojos interrogantes y rápidamente me informó- Bella necesita recomponerse.

Abrí mi boca para preguntar pero el me silenció- Fui yo quien presionó a Bella para usar el dinero, comprendo que te moleste pero de veras lo necesitábamos- suspiró- estábamos a punto de perder la casa porque no podíamos afrontar los dos últimos pagos de la hipoteca- mirándome fijamente me dijo- te aseguro que no queríamos aprovecharnos, ella dudó hasta el paroxismo antes de tocarlo pero simplemente no teníamos otra opción.

Creo que mi expresión denotaba el grado de irritación que me produjo la sola idea que pensaran que estaba ahí porque quería el dinero de vuelta. El chico se apresuró a agregar - danos un poco de tiempo y te lo pagaremos.

Menee la cabeza en señal de negación- No vine por el tema del dinero y realmente no lo necesito ni lo quiero de vuelta- le confesé- lo que quiero y necesito es hablar con ella.

Ante mis ojos vi como Jake cambiaba de postura, podría jurar que se hizo más grande- no creo que sea posible.

Me cabreé- Mira Jake- le dije en un tono que no admitía dudas- vine hasta aquí para hablar con ella y no me iré sin hacerlo.

- Ella llegó aquí muy lastimada- me dijo- de echo no ha vuelto a ser la misma después del "episodio Cullen"- su voz era fría y cortante.

- Para bien o para mal necesito hablar con ella- le respondí- Puedo esperarla o volver más tarde pero no me iré sin hacerlo.

El me miró con un dejo de malicia en sus ojos y me dijo- Mira Edward por estos lares somos bastante protectores con la gente que amamos y te puedo asegurar que Bella es un tesoro para cada uno de nosotros- poniéndose serio agregó- te corto las pelotas si vuelves a lastimarla, se entiende- Tragué grueso y asentí.

- No creo que sea muy buena idea que lo intentes hoy- me dijo- la conozco bien y te aseguro que puedes demoler la casa con tus propias manos y no sacarás nada en limpio. Déjame que hable con ella y veremos si la puedo convencer.

- No quiero hacerle daño- le respondí dolido por tener que ponerme en sus manos.

- ¿La quieres recuperar?- me preguntó a boca de jarro

Medite un segundo mi respuesta y decidí que lo mejor sería ser lo más sincero que pudiera- No soy un hombre de hogar nunca me preocupé por asentarme ni proyecté nada serio con ninguna mujer, pero la verdad es que con ella quiero intentarlo- le dije- espero que ella lo quiera intentar conmigo también y veremos a donde nos lleva la cosa- suspiré, me consumía el alma el echo de tener que abrirme ante un perfecto desconocido, pero Jake era la llave de la puerta que podría llevarme a Bella y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad- hoy no te puedo decir nada más que eso.

El asintió aparentemente conforme- Hablaré con ella, pero si Bella dice no es no- me planteó serio.

- De acuerdo- le respondí. Las cartas estaban echadas y seria lo que tuviera que ser- Vendré mañana a esta hora.

- Mejor me llamas antes- me dijo con voz cómplice- no queremos tener una "situation" frente a los niños, probablemente ella elija encontrarse contigo en alguna otra parte.

Asentí – gracias.

- No lo hago por ti viejo, lo hago por mi- me dijo sonriendo- primero porque quiero deshacerme de la versión "Grumpy" de mi amiga y recuperar a la alegre y divertida que tenía antes- guiñándome un ojo agregó- segundo porque me encanta ver como caen los poderosos.

No pude contenerme y le dí un puñetazo en el brazo, al salir de la casa podía escuchar como se seguía carcajeando el muy hijo de perra.

Decidí cortar camino por el jardín y volver a salir por donde había entrado. Cruzaba entre los árboles cuando sin saber ni como ni porque caí desparramado en el suelo.

- Lo tenemos- bramó la voz de un niño y creo que en menos de 30 segundos me encontré con los pies y las manos amarradas.

Me salió del alma un - ¡Que mierda!- pero fui interrumpido por unas manitas que me taparon la boca empujándome contra el piso, la pequeña con la que me había cruzado más temprano literalmente estaba mirándome con cara de te voy a dar el tercer grado mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- No se dicen palabras feas- me increpó. Me provocó una sonrisa, asentí sin hablar y ella retiró su manita- Así está mejor- ¡_demonios es un monstruo en potencia_!

Me tomé unos instantes para evaluar la situación, un grupo vario pinto de niños me había tomado por asalto, me había reducido y amarrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Entre todos comenzaron a arrastrarme acercando mi cuerpo a uno de los árboles. Me dejé hacer, no quería terminar lastimando a ninguno de los pequeños por intentar forcejear… ¡Bella y Jake me colgarían literalmente de las pelotas!.

Apoyé mi espalda en el tronco intentando sentarme… mala idea… es menos que lo que se tarda en pensar _los mato rápido o lentamente, _Edward Cullen un hombre de 27 años, exitoso empresario y que pesaba el doble que todos ellos juntos, o sea yo, me encontraba amarrado completamente al tronco del árbol.

Clavé una mirada furiosa en el líder de la operación retándolo, simplemente levantó sus hombros y mientras ponía una cinta en mi boca a modo de mordaza me dijo- hiciste llorar a Bella.

De mi boca salió un balbuceo inteligible que podría haberse traducido como _¿Engendro de satanás por qué mierda te metes en las cosas de mayores que no te incumben?¡ Suéltame ya!. _Aparentemente el chico entendió que le estaba preguntando que mierda iban a hacer conmigo porque sin más me respondió- ahora no vas a poder hacerlo de nuevo, te vamos a dejar aquí. _Este chico tenía un serio problema con la creación y funcionamiento de sus planes macabros… por dios, ¿es que no le veía los flagrantes fallos al plan?. Aparentemente no. Lo que si tenía que admitirle es que la efectividad para inmovilizarme era suprema. Cuando lograra soltarme y le diera una buena zurra tendría que pedirle que me enseñara a hacer estos nudos…_

Me removí incómodo, mientras los veía apilar ramas alrededor mío haciendo una especie de pilón- Nadie te va a escuchar aunque grites y tapado por las ramas no te van a ver- me explicó satisfecho. Me cabreé y emití un sonido ahogado para demostrarle que por mucha cinta que me pusiera no iba a impedir que alguien que estuviera cerca me escuchara… me di cuenta que había sido una muy mala idea cuando alzó sus cejas y se apartó para conversar con otro de los niños mayores.

Se sentó en el piso, y con celeridad se descalzó y se sacó una de las medias… volvió a calzarse el tenis y se paró a mi lado. _Confirmado retarlo había sido una pésima ocurrencia_. En una especie de operación comando los tres mayores me taparon la nariz, me sacaron la cinta haciéndome ver las estrellas y cuando abrí la boca para gritar/respirar/protestar me metieron la media hecha un bollo en la boca y la inmovilizaron con una cinta nueva. _Este chico necesita urgentemente cuidar su aseo personal, la media sabe a peste!_

- Listo- exclamó con suficiencia el pequeño proyecto de psicópata- vamos antes que vengan a buscarnos. _Holy shit si mis labios no estuvieran pegados me habría caído la mandíbula, me iban a dejar ahí._

Escuche unos pasitos sigilosos que se acercaron a mi. La pequeña mostrua me susurró al oído- te portaste mal pero igual cuando pueda escaparme te voy a traer algo para comer- y con eso me dejó allí. _Me quedé un poco preocupado con el "cuando pueda escaparme"…_

_La situación pintaba francamente ridícula pero para ser completamente sincero, en toda la puta vida me había divertido tanto como hoy…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Ya no está completamente divertido… grr se me enfrió el culo y me duele ¡Condenados mocosos!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Houston tenemos un problema… tengo ganas de mear… el susurro del viento entre las ramas no está colaborando para nada… _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_¡Pendejo del orto... cuando te agarre te hago mierda, vas a terminar en Sin Sin!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Mi desesperación se incrementaba a medida que se iba haciendo de noche. Los condenados pendejos me habían amarrado como profesionales y evidentemente no pensaban volver… vamos monstruito…_

Creo que me quedé dormido porque cuando abrí los ojos le pequeña estaba allí. La escuché suspirar- Uff pensé que te habías morido- me dijo- ¿vas a gritar?

Negué con fuerza- bueno, no grites- me amenazó mientras con cuidado iba sacando la cinta que me tapaba la boca. Hice un amago de pedir auxilio cuando vi que me ponía la mirada "tipo señorita directora" y levantaba un dedo acusador- no se dicen mentiras, dijiste que no ibas a gritar- _la condenada tiene dotes naturales para la manipulación pero le faltan leguas para aprender respecto de elusión _

– No iba a gritar- le contesté rápidamente- necesito ejercitar la mandíbula porque me duele mucho. Fingí que tosía.

Ella me acarició tiernamente y me dijo- porecito, te voy a hacer sana, sana- _mierda, la condenada tenía hecho un master... me sentía un perro por intentar traicionar su confianza- _te traje algo para comer- me dijo mientras ponía ante mi vista un pan… _estaba famélico, curiosamente me pareció el plato más apetitoso del planeta… quien me viera y quien me ve… de saborear un plato del Cordon Blue_ _a esto…_

_- _Princesa- le dije- necesito que me lo acerques más a la boca es que tengo las manos atadas y no puedo agarrarlo.

De pronto se puso tensa - escuché un ruido- me dijo con voz confidente- será un mostro.

- No creo princesa- le dije intentando confortarla- shhhh.

A los pocos segundo vi aparecer a Jake entre los árboles. Su expresión pasó de sorprendida a francamente malvada - Jake- le dije- como te atrevas a burlarte te mato…

El hijo de puta sacó su celular del bolsillo y me tomó algunas fotos- Cullen esto queda para la posteridad- sin poder contenerse más estalló en una carcajada.

- Deja de reírte y suéltame que tengo que asesinar a los engendros de satanás que tienes a cargo…

...

_**Seis meses más tarde…**_

Desde el porche de la casa veía a Edward que venía entrando al jardín rodeado de los chicos. Se los había llevado a una excursión de pesca al río que corría cerca del hogar.

- Tu novio sobrevivió un día más a la plaga de psicópatas asesinos- bromeó Jake mientras me abrazaba.

- No seas celoso- le respondí golpeando apenas su pecho- sabes que los quiere y que ellos lo adoran.

- Se los ha ganado a pulso, al igual que a ti- me respondió sonriendo mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en las costillas- vamos a prepararles algo para que devoren, deben venir famélicos.

Levanté una ceja- ¿con quien te piensas que estás hablando?- le dije sonriendo- ya lo tengo todo preparado, solo hay que servirlo.

- ¿Bien por mamá osa!- me respondió- Se ven felices.

Al verlos más de cerca no tuve más remedio que exclamar -¡mira la pinta que traen, parece que hubieran estado peleando una guerra de trincheras!.

Jake se carcajeó- quien lo viera y quien lo ve… de frío magnate de Wall Street a guía de pesca para "engendros de satanás"

- Es que soy una muy mala influencia para él- le respondí, mientras me llamaba la atención la mirada cómplice que se cruzaban entre ellos a medida que avanzaban hacia a la casa.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro- me respondió crípticamente- me parece que son ellos los que lo llevan por mal camino- Levantando una ceja me dijo serio- creo que deberíamos empezar a correr ahora, piensan llenarnos de barro, tal vez se hayan pertrechado también con alguna que otra porquería… se los ve demasiado contentos.

Salimos como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a las tomas de agua, agarramos las mangueras con las que regábamos el jardín y esperamos…

Escuchamos a Edward vociferar- A por ellos mis valientes… y con la arenga estalló la peor guerra de barro y agua de que el pueblo tuviera registro…

Horas más tarde, habíamos logrado que los chicos se acostaran y podíamos disfrutar de "nuestro tiempo fuera", como solía llamarlo Edward.

Salimos al jardín y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos, la noche estaba cálida y olía a jazmines - Cada vez me cuesta más alejarme de ustedes- me dijo- No quiero irme a Nueva York mañana- haciendo un pucherito y protestando como si fuera Alex o Sam.

- Son solo unos días- le respondí acariciando suavemente su nuca y enredando mis dedos en su cabello- el tiempo se te pasará volando y el viernes estarás én casa de nuevo. Edward había cambiado radicalmente su estilo de vida. Se ocupaba de sus empresas a distancia y solo viajaba cuando algo demasiado importante lo obligaba.

- Me encanta estar aquí contigo y los chicos- me respondió con un dejo de tristeza- No sabes lo que los extraño cuando estoy lejos. Creo que estoy enloqueciendo de a poco, hasta extraño a Jake y a los voluntarios del hogar.

- Nosotros también te extrañamos amor- le respondí besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios- ¿Bella te casarías conmigo?

No había terminado de dar el si cuando se nos vino encima la tromba humana comandada por Jake, que saltando enfervorizada al grito de lo sabía, lo sabía prácticamente nos aplastó contra el piso mientras trataban de subirsenos encima para abrazarnos.

Reí para mis adentros cuando vi a Jake extender su mano y levantar a Edward al tiempo que le decía- Bien amigo, por fin harán de ti un hombre honesto ...

:.:.:.:.:.:

¿Les gustó? Gracias por leer.

Acá ha terminado este viaje, cuando termine el contest voy a subir un epilogo para que sepan que ha sido de la vida de todos ellos…

:.:.:.:.:.:

OTRA VEZ EN SUSPENSO: me mató el nombre xd!, gracias por el comentario, espero sorprenderte y que te guste.


End file.
